Harry Potter: Secrets Revealed  Part: 1
by PotterMore
Summary: This is the story of two hearts trying to find a way to be together while overcoming numerous challenges along the way. Follow Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on their quest of Forbidden Love. :   Please leave comments and/or suggestions. :   thank you.


Harry Potter: Secrets Revealed

Part: 1

(Harry & Draco)

Chapter 1

"Temper, Temper"

It was a perfectly lovely day on the grounds of Hogwarts. A cool breeze from the lake added to the tranquility and peaceful nature of the well kept gardens. Students Laughed and smiled as they made their way over the grounds back to the castle from what was no doubt another unique experience from their Care of Magical Creatures class. "I wonder what Hagrid got up to today with that lot." Harry Thought. He could see the expressions on the students' faces as they walked by. "Too happy. Can't possibly be Blast Ended Screwts. Perhaps Unicorns this time. I reckon…"

"POTTER!"

Startled, Harry abruptly turned his gaze away from the classroom window and redirected his attention to that low, menacing voice.

"Whilst you were staring so adamantly out the window I was busy teaching the class how to cure most magical ailments."

Harry looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was only…"

Snape stood by Harry's side and peered down at him.

"Tell me . Should Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley contract a case of Spattergroit, What would be the First magical cure for said ailment?" 

Harry gulped. He tried to think but found all his efforts to concentrate on the question futile. He could feel the eyes of the entire class focused entirely on him. His mind was a complete blank.

"I'm waiting." Said Snape.

It was useless. No matter how much he tried to think of the correct answer, he just couldn't do it. Snape had lowered himself to Harry's level now. If anything, Harry knew he had to say something just to get Snape away from him.

"Eerrmm. Gillyweed?" He answered.

Draco Malfoy was the first to burst out in laughter. The rest of the Slytherin joined in almost immediately.

"Gillyweed! His mates are suffering from from Spattergroit and Potter's going to give them Gillyweed!" Screeched Pansy Pakinson in a fit of laughter.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Snape. And the laugher and giggles became mute. "If Potter wants' to give his friends Gillyweed who are suffering from this ailment and are no doubt in excruciating pain, then who are we to countermand the brilliant efforts of The Boy Who Lived?"

Snape sat behind his desk and withdrew a small oblong object from a box and held it in the palm of his hand for the class to see.

"Certainly isn't Gillyweed Professor." Said Malfoy giggling.

Snape directed his question to Harry. "Can you identify this object I hold in my hand?"

Harry stared at it. It was small and has a sort of sparkle to it. Apart from that, Harry really had no idea.

"A rock sir?"

The sound of laughter filled the classroom once again. Only this time, Snape did not silence them immediately. He stared at Harry, his face expressionless. After what seemed like an eternity, Snape held up an overly large pale white hand to silence the room. When the room was quiet once more, Snape stood up.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

Anger flowed through Harry's very veins. He knew Snape was out to get him. He was always mocking him and making him a spectacle. Taunting him in every way that his slimy, greasy self could. He could almost see that sly smirk on Snape's face. That smirk of victory. That penetrating gaze that often left Harry chilled to the bone.

He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the blood rush to his face and in a fit of absolute rage, Harry stood from his seat.

"YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION AND I GAVE YOU AN ANSWER! Yea it wasn't the right one but SO WHAT! What gives you the right to take away my house points when all I did was follow YOUR instructions…" He paused, and in a very mocking tone he concluded "Professor."

That was the wrong thing to do and Harry knew it. The entire class was so silent that he swore everyone could hear the beat of his own heart.

Wide eyed and shocked at Harry's sudden outburst, everyone in the classroom slowly, very slowly, turned to look at professor Snape who stood in the center of the room. His Dark eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Detention Potter." Said Snape through tightly gritted teeth.

Harry started to protest but before he could do so, the end of class bell had rung.

As everyone gathered their belongings, Snape rounded his desk and spoke to the entire classroom.

"I will expect everyone to complete a three page report on the Magical Diseases and Injuries that can be cured with a single Bezoar. I want it on my desk by Friday next. And let us all hope that a life threatening disease doesn't plague this castle without the quick administration of Gillyweed from young Mr. Potter here. Draco!, Potter! I will see you both tomorrow evening. My office at 8 o'clock for your detentions and DON'T be late!"

"Professor!" exclaimed Malfoy. "I…."

"When you prey upon the naiveties of a first year student with the result of their loosing bone mass and the inability to mobilize themselves Draco, Naturally you will find yourself in detention. You will report to my office along with Mr. Potter tomorrow evening at 8 o'clock. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Replied Malfoy.

Harry was the first to exit the dungeons with Malfoy tailing from behind. He walked straight ahead toward the grand staircase and as he rounded the corner, Malfoy intentionally bumped into him knocking Harry's books and quill from his grasp. The glare from Draco wasn't what he expected however. It was softer than usual. Almost caring. He thought for a moment. A split second. That he saw a sparkle in Malfoy's eyes. Before Harry could look again, He was gone.

He picked up his books and made his way up the grand stair case to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Balderdash." Said Harry.

"Oh yes." Replied the fat lady. And the portrait door swung open so that Harry could climb through to Gryffindor Tower. Harry couldn't wait to vent his frustrations to Ron and Hermione.

Chapter 2

"Detention in the Dungeon"

"That sniveling snake!" Shouted Ron. "What I would give to put him under the cruciatus curse or even better, the Imperious curse! Make that slimy snake walk off a cliff! Or humiliate him in front of a crowd.. Or have him perform some sort of stunt that could make him…."

"Oh come off it Ron! Do you honestly think that Harry would be stupid enough to draw his wand on Snape?" Said Hermione slamming her copy of Hogwarts a History closed. "It's bad enough that he has to do detention for him." She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's late and I'm off to bed. You two should do the same. And Harry, You really aught to mind your temper. Bite your tongue if you have to but please, don't give Snape any reason to torment you." She glanced at Ron and then at Harry. "Get some rest."

Harry and Ron stared silently after Hermione as she made her way to the girl's dormitory. They both knew she was right but Harry found the prospect of torturing Snape quite alluring. He pondered those thoughts for a few minutes but then came to the conclusion that Hermione, as usual, was right. He would go to the dungeon and do his detention without fear. He was determined not to let Snape get to him. "Just get it done with." He thought to himself.

Shortly thereafter, Harry and Ron, now yawning, made their way to the boy's dormitory putting out the fire and the lights before they did. The other boys were already in their four poster beds sound asleep. Nevel and Shamus's snores echoed throught the room as if to the tune of "Love's Like a Cauldron." Silently, they both changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Knox." Whispered Harry as he pointed his wand at the light on the wall.

The light flickered for a moment, then extinguished as the blanket of darkness engulfed them all. He lay in bed trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. When eventually he did, Sleep came quite easily and all the worries that plagued him that evening vanished.

The following morning came more quickly than Harry would have liked. He and Ron had met Hermione in the Grand Hall for breakfast before classes. It didn't take long before she rounded on Harry to remind him about his detention and to behave himself. Harry lost his appetite. Ron however, managed to shove two whole honey rolls into his mouth at the same time. Breakfast was as normal as usual but Harry couldn't stop himself from stressing over his detention in the dungeon not only with Snape, but with Malfoy as well.

The day passed too fast. He attended all his classes and finished all his homework before he had to head off. Harry gathered his belongings and placed them on the night table next to his bed.

"Well, if I'm not back by morning. Make sure you tell Dumbledore where I was last alright Ron?"

"Yea alright. Good luck mate."

Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly down to the common room and with great effort; he climbed through the portrait, down the enchanted staircase, and made his way to Professor Snape's office in the dungeons.

He wasn't surprised to find Malfoy already there sitting in the desk directly opposite of Snape's. His blonde hair was more messy than normal. Almost as if he didn't even bother to tame it. It looked "nice" thought Harry. His eyes seemed to move down from the hair on Malfoy's head to his torso, his legs, and back up again of their own accord.

"Have a seat Potter." Said Snape from behind his desk. He didn't even bother to look up at him but continued to move his quill across the parchment in front of him.

Harry sat down in the desk closest to the door but quickly got up again and settled into the other seat across Snape's desk, next to Malfoy. The room was dark and damp. And as he looked around, he noticed an overly large pale on the floor next to Snape's desk. It was difficult to tell but it looked like it was filled with some sort of dead bugs. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was the scratching of Snape's quill. Was he to sit here in silence the entire time? Is this Snape's idea of torment? To endure that sound without speaking? No sooner did those questions cross his mind when Snape returned his quill to its stand and looked up at the two boys.

"There will be no speaking. There will be no questions. There will be no arguing." Said professor Snape. "This is detention and you will follow my rules. Is that understood?" Harry and Malfoy both nodded. "You will both assist me this evening in preparation for your next potions class."

Snape stood up and walked to the cabinet and withdrew two small containers. "This is a very delicate procedure so there will be no magic used."

NO MAGIC! Thought Harry. What has he got us doing that we can't use magic?

"These containers are to be filled completely with these beetle eyes." Snape handed the boys the containers and then placed the pale on the floor between them. How did Snape expect them to retrieve the eyes without magic?

"You are to use these." He handed the boys a small metal tool. It's end in the shape of a very tiny spoon.

Harry and Malfoy watched as professor Snape showed them both what to do. He held the beetle over the container and with a flick of his wrist; the eyes fell to rest at the bottom of the vile. They were so tiny in comparison to the jar that Harry knew it would take all night to fill it. The pail of beetles was large but even that had an ending with two people working at it.

"It will take some time to fill those jars so I suggest you both get started." Remarked Snape as that crooked smile crossed his face. "And don't worry gentlemen, there's more where that came from." He said gesturing toward the pale.

Snape rounded his desk and once more pressed the quill against some parchment. Harry was beside himself. There was no way that he could fill this jar. The eyes were so small and the jar was so massive. For a fleeting moment he felt a surge of anger wash over him. It was unfair of Snape to force this kind of tedious work on him. Especially without using magic! But he knew there was no point in arguing. With a deep breath, Harry and Malfoy plucked a beetle from the pail and started on the seemingly endless journey of filling the containers with their eyes.

It was easy at first. Harry quickly found his own routine and without any issues filled his jar a quarter of the way. Now after an hour and a half he found his vision beginning to blur. He had to keep squinting in order to get his eyes to focus. Malfoy seemed to be experiencing the same effects as well because he was squinting and shaking his head almost violently every few minutes.

For two and a half hours, Harry and Malfoy scooped the beetle eyes into their jars. All this time and they only got half of it filled. It was going to be an all nighter and Harry knew it. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Good Evening Severus."

Snape looked up from his desk. "And that it is Minerva. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I do apologize for disturbing you but Albus sent me to fetch you." She breathed deeply. "He says it's urgent and he needs your assistance right away."

"To what does this pertain to?"

Professor McGonagall peered at Snape. She said not a word but the look she gave him caused Snape to move from his desk rather quickly. He walked, almost running, to the cabinet, took something from within and hurried to the door. After some quick inaudible murmurs between McGonagall and Snape, he turned to Harry and Malfoy.

"I will be away momentarily and I trust the two of you will continue your work." And with that, Snape followed professor McGonagall out of the dungeons leaving Harry and Malfoy completely alone.

This had been the first time since he started at Hogwarts that Harry had found himself completely alone with one of his most distinguished enemies. He had half expected Malfoy to point his wand and start spurting off curses at him. Instead, from the corner of his eyes, Harry could see that Malfoy was still at work filling his jar.

Several more minutes passed by without incident. Harry and Malfoy were both determined to get their jars fill so that they could return to their proper houses and sleep. Harry droned on with his work half in a daze. Then out of the silence came a piercing deep yell.

"OUTCH!"

Harry had turned his head only to see blood pouring out of Draco's hand. He had apparently cut himself while working sleepily with such a tiny metal object. A quick slip and it could act as a knife, cutting deep into Malfoy's flesh. Malfoy's jar and desk were covered in thick dark red blood. Harry had jumped from his seat as Draco pulled off his shirt and wrapped his wound tightly with it.

He had intended to try and help Malfoy but found himself frozen on the spot. All of Harry's attention was now focused on the bare chested form of Draco standing right in front of him. As Draco coddled his injury, Harry was stunned, no, hypnotized. Malfoy's smooth chest. His well maintained pecks and abdominal muscles. He couldn't stop himself from staring as with every deep breath Malfoy took, his chest became broader and harder; bringing out every contour, every detail of his gorgeous body.

"Ahhhhhh!" Draco yelled as pain shot through his hand.

"Ar.. Are you alright?" asked harry. His gaze now on Malfoy's bleeding hand.

"What do you think Potter!" said Malfoy through gritted teeth.

Harry took a step closer. "Come on. You need to get to Madame Pomphrey. She'll have that cleared up in…"

"NO!" Malfoy interjected. "I don't trust her. The last time I was there she had me bed ridden for a week. No chance in hell I'll go back there. I'd rather bleed to death."

Seeing Malfoy in agony like this ought to have made Harry cheery. He had tormented him since day one. But Harry was experiencing something somewhat different. He felt awful. Almost as if Harry himself could feel the pain that Malfoy was in. He had to do something.

He stepped closer glancing quickly once more at Draco's shirtless chest before reaching out and taking Malfoy's arm.

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Malfoy jerking his arm out of Harry's Grasp.

The shirt around his wound was now completely red and dripping with Malfoy's blood. Harry, ignoring Malfoy's stern warning closed the gap between them and grasped his wounded arm in both his hands.

"If you won't go to the hospital wing." Said Harry. "And Professor Snape isn't here. You'll bleed to death."

Harry looked slowly up at Draco, Taking in another view of his bare chest before meeting his eyes. His grip on Malfoy's arm was firm but also very gentle. Malfoy didn't step away this time. He stared at Harry, studied him.

"Let me have a look at it." Said Harry in a gentle voice.

Draco said nothing. Nor did he move away. Instead, he watched as Harry gingerly unwrapped and carefully removed the blood soaked cloth from his wound. Draco knew he shouldn't. But he did. When he felt Harry's hand touch his arm, a sensation flowed through his very veins. His touch was strong yet gentile.

"It's deep." Spoke Harry. He Handled Malfoys hand in both of his. The cut was still bleeding but not nearly as much. "Will you let me try something?"

After a moment's pause, Draco nodded.

From within his robes, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it as the bleeding gash.

"Episky."

There was a flash of white light; and instantly, the cut on Malfoy's hand began to seal itself shut. Even though his hand was still blood stained, the open wound was now completely healed. Draco began flexing his hand open and closed several times. The pain was gone.

Hermione would be very pleased to know that Harry had performed his very first healing spell. He watched as Malfoy tested his newly healed hand and smiled. He was very proud of himself. A feeling of content washed over him.

"Thank you." Said Malfoy. His tone wasn't aggressive nor was it harsh or full of regret. It was genuine. Kind.

Smiling, Harry started to turn back to his seat. He still had a lot more beetle eyes to harvest. But mid turn, something grabbed his arm and held him tightly. His heart began pounding.

Malfoy, either consciously or subconsciously, reached out and grabbed Harry by the arm. He looked as though he didn't realize what he was doing, or why he was doing it. Then, on a whim, Draco pulled Harry back and quickly, without thinking, pressed his lips to Harry's.

When their lips touched, an unexpected sensation flowed between them. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't hate. It was lust. Passionately, they locked lips. Their breathing became deep and erratic until all at once, they embraced each other. Harry's hands found the warm smooth skin of Malfoy's chest and let his hands explore each and every contour. Draco pulled himself closer and tighter; pressing himself against his enemy.

It was only when they could hear footsteps from out in the hall growing louder and louder when they disconnected from each other's hold and quickly returned to their seats.

Professor Snape entered the room in a brisk pace, the tail of his cloak fluttering behind him. He took only a few steps into the room before coming to a complete halt. His eyes darted between Harry, Then to the shirtless Malfoy, and then came to rest on the bloody rag. Snape's long pause began to worry Harry; but the professor seemed to ignore the evidence before him. Instead, Snape crossed the room to the cabinet.

Without looking at either of them, he said "Due to the present circumstances, I regretfully must call this detention to an end." He fumbled through the cabinet. "Leave your jars on my desk and return to your house dormitories."

Professor Snape had barely even finished his sentence when Harry got up, placed his jar on the desk, and bolted out of the room. He raced back to Gryffindor tower, heart beating; mind running ramped with all that had just happened. Quickly and quietly, Harry fumbled in the dark and felt his way to his four poster bed. He lay there thinking, reliving the experience in as much detail as his scrambled mind could manage until finally, sleep took him. That night he dreamed of Draco. Of the kiss they both shared. The passion once again being relived in his mind's eye.

Chapter 3

"Special Delivery"

Harry's mind was running wild. He couldn't help himself from thinking about what had happened in the dungeon with Malfoy. Over the next several days he had frequently zoned out in the middle of a conversation with whomever he was talking to. Clear, sharp images of that fateful kiss plagued his thoughts more often than not. He had hoped to get Malfoy alone again. To press his lips once more upon his. To feel that electric jolt course through his body. As he traveled the corridors from class to class, he'd hoped to at least catch a glimpse of the blonde boy. Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

As the days passed by, Harry found himself more and more determined to find him. He eavesdropped on the Slytherin's listening carefully as to any mention of his whereabouts. And each night before bed, he checked the Marauder's Map for those tiny footprints marked "Draco Malfoy". Nothing. As far as Harry could tell, Draco wasn't even in the castle.

One morning, a month later while at breakfast, Harry finally got word as to the sudden disappearance of Malfoy. He passed slowly by the Slytherin table and listened intently to any conversation he could.

"Do you believe it? Malfoy Manor?" whispered one girl.

"I know. It's hard to believe. Answered another.

It was difficult to hear any particular conversation because the noise in the grand hall was quite loud with the scrambled voices of so many talking all at once. What happened at Malfoy manor? Wondered Harry. And did something happen to Draco?

He sat down next to Ron and Hermione and reluctantly filled his plate with bacon, eggs and hash browns. Ron, seeing the blank expression on Harry's face, spoke first.

"You ok mate?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Harry, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and I'm beginning to worry." Asked Hermione. "Is it your scar? Has it been hurting you?"

"No. No I'm alright. Honest. Just… tired." Replied Harry.

Suddenly, something hit Dean Thomas on the head and he jumped up and let out a loud Yelp. Overhead, dozens of owls were flying in the open windows at the top of the enchanted ceiling. They swooped down here and there to deliver their packages. One particularly large owl darted in so fast that he slammed into the wall opposite and knocked himself out. Then something fell in front of Hermione.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"The Quibbler. I've subscribed to it over last holiday's leave." She scanned each page quickly and at once found something interesting. "Have a look at this." She said.

Hermione placed the Quibbler on the table so that Harry and Ron could see as well. The Title was bold and caught their attention at once. "MAYHEM at Malfoy Manor". The photograph Depicted Mr. Malfoy standing in front of his home. He seemed reluctant to have his picture taken because the image showed him trying unsuccessfully to wave off the photographers while trying to hide his face under his cloak. All around the grand hall, other students held up their own copies of the Quibbler. While some were intently focused on reading, others had a look of shock and horror on their faces. The three of them peered down at the article and Hermione began to read aloud.

_Mayhem at Malfoy Manor. _

_Lucious Malfoy of Wiltshire England refuses to comment on the sudden appearance of the Dark Mark that formed itself over his home 4 weeks ago. Local residents reported that on the evening of the 6__th__, July a massive skull appeared in the sky located directly over Malfoy Manor. One neighbor, whom requested anonymity, said… " I was just seeing to my stew boiling on the cooker when out of my window I saw the Dark Mark appear over their house." This neighbor went on to describe a large cloud in the shape of a skull with what looked like a snake winding in and out of it, hovering in mid air. Shortly after its mysterious formation, the sound of Screams emanated from within the house. "It was absolutely terrifying!" said another witness. "I immediately contacted the Ministry of Magic but before they arrived, the dark mark was gone!"_

_Speculations at to what exactly happened on the night of the 6__th__ have gone unanswered. The Department of Magical Mysteries is currently investigating the cause. The only thing that can be answered is that Mr. Malfoy, along with his wife Narcissa and son Draco, have not left their home. Are they willingly avoiding the outside world? Or are they being held captive? With a hundred questions and no answers, it is unclear at this point if we will ever know exactly what happened. _

_In the meantime, Prime Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge asks that anyone who knows anything to please step forward with any information. If you see the Dark Mark appear in the sky, Leave the premises immediately and report directly to the Ministry. _

_Any further updates on the Malfoy Mystery will be addressed in the next issue of the Quibbler._

_Article by: Sandra Sweeney_

"The dark mark? Over Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked aloud.

"I'm not surprised." Stated Ron. "I mean everyone knows that the Malfoy's are in cahoots with He Who Must Not Be Named." He paused. " What do you reckon Harry?"

Wide eyed, Harry stood from the table and briskly headed for the exit completely ignoring Ron's remark and didn't even attempt to answer his question. He was shocked. Not so much for the Dark Mark's Appearance, but for the prospect that something could have happened to Draco. When Harry found himself in Gryffindor tower, that shock turned into great concern. He paced back and forth around his four poster thinking of anything he could do. He had to know if Draco was hurt, if he was alright. His heart began to pound.

I could sneak into the Manor under my invisibility cloak; he thought to himself but then realized that there were undoubtedly security charms surrounding the house and would immediately alert everyone to his arrival. He relentlessly tried to find some way to get to Draco. There had to be a way! If anyone could figure out a way to get into the house undetected, it was Hermione. But there was no way he would ever be able to ask her without raising suspicion. He would have to do it alone. But how?

_**Tick, tick, tick.**_

The sound didn't at first get Harry's attention. He was too busy pacing and thinking to hear it.

_**Tick, Tick, TICK.**_

He stopped and turned his head to the dormitory window where the noise came from. Through the stained glass, Harry could see the off shape of a medium sized animal. He knew at once.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry, racing to the window to open it.

The snowy white owl hopped onto the ledge and lifted her foot to reveal a small rolled up piece of parchment. "Thank you girl." Said Harry as he patted her on the head and gave her a Knut for payment. The great white owl then spread her wings wide and flew away from the castle into the horizon.

Harry sat down on his bed and unrolled the piece of parchment. He didn't recognize the handwriting. It was a short letter but it was one that gave him hope.

"_Potter. Meet me. Tonight. 11 o'clock. Hogs mead. Come alone."_

_Draco_

Relief washed over Harry. At least now he knew that Draco was alright and that he wanted to see him, Harry, Tonight in Hogs mead. He was excited and anxious at the same time, not knowing whether to be nervous or scared. Surely after what had happened between them there was no need to be scared. Better to be safe than sorry he thought. He would go to Hogs mead tonight under the protection of his Invisibility cloak and bring his wand to meet Draco. As a vivid image of Malfoy's smooth, bare chest filled Harry's thoughts, He couldn't help but smile, and wait for tonight.

To Be Continued…?

PREVIEW:

Part: 2

(The Dark Mark)

Chapter: 4

"Malfoy Manor"

When Snape called detention to an early end, Harry quickly exited the room before anyone could say another word. Secretly, Malfoy knew it was to avoid any awkward comments from their potions teacher. He gathered his belongings and placed his vile of beetle eyes on the desk as instructed. As Draco reached for his blood soaked shirt, Professor Snape turned away from the cabinet and approached Malfoy.

" I wish to speak to you before you leave Draco." Said Professor Snape.

"Sir?"

Snape nodded toward the bloodied shirt. "Are you injured?"

"N… No." He fumbled for words at first trying quickly to think of something to say before looking Snape in the eye and replying sternly.

"Your lying."He paused. "One can make many assumptions when entering a room where only two people were previously present. You have no shirt on. I saw the bloodied rag Draco, but what If someone else entered this room apart from me and didn't see that rag? Hmmm? What, pray tell, do you think their assumptions would be?"

"It's none of your concern!" Snapped Malfoy.

He snatched up the red shirt and started to the door. "When my father hears about this he'll…"

"He'll What?" Snape called out in such a manner, it caused Malfoy to stop and face him. "Have me sacked?"

The dark, angry eyes of Professor Snape pierced through Malfoy. "Do not make empty threats to me boy! Need I remind you that your father answers to me?" Draco Swallowed as Snape moved closer. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear. As long as we are both under the roof of this castle, I am the teacher and you are the student! If I wasn't bound by your mother to watch over you, I would….."

Pain shot through Snapes arm like a red hot flash. He staggered backward grasping it, knocking over the containers of beetle eyes on his desk. Malfoy clambered to his teachers aid helping him to his feet again. He breathed heavily and clenched his teeth as he lifted the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the dark mark imprinted on his forearm by his only master.

The pain lasted only moments before fading away leaving his mark hot to the touch. Snape looked at Malfoy, his eyes wide.

"The Dark Lord." He gasped and then spoke to Malfoy. "We are being summoned Draco. Quickly! Gather your things. I'm taking you home."


End file.
